Promise Me
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Prompted off a scene from "Wrapped up in Death". Castle's had a hard fall and now it's up to Beckett to fulfill his promise and support him when he needs it most.
1. Chapter 1

**I relaize that I should be working on my other ongoing stories but this little plot bunny popped into me head and was dieing to be written. So I thought I'd give it a shot and see what you guys think. If you like it please review and alert so I know you want to read more! thanks so much for all your support! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, as much as I'd like to. **

* * *

"_What?" she asked, feeling the gaze of the writer upon her._

_Castle looked down, "Nothing." Beckett knew it wasn't nothing, it was never nothing with Castle, especially when he looked this serious. _

"_Castle" she said with an assertive tone that knew very well he was lying._

"_If something were to happen to me I want you to watch out for Alexis." Kate turned her head sharply to face the worried writer. "She looks up to you. And if her boyfriends get frisky you can shoot them." _

_She shook her head slightly as she spoke, giving both verbal and physical reassurance. "Nothing's going to happen to you."_

"_But if it does..." _

_She took a moment to gaze upon his face, ensuring his intentions were true. "Okay" came the reply, as a smile spread across her face. Castle trusted her not only with his life, but with the life of his daughter. Nothing he could have said could have touched her more at that moment._

* * *

The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor echoed hollowly through the room as Kate Beckett sat watching her partner lay in the starched hospital bed. It was all her fault. She had promised him that nothing was going to happen to him, and then she dropped her guard down and he paid the price.

_Esposito, Ryan and her all had their guns drawn as they ran into the building, Castle close behind. They had made quick work of the ground floor, and had advanced to the upper level, searching each room for the crook they were seeking. Kate had took a quick glance at the bedroom and assumed it was empty. Seeing her give the all clear nod Castle had entered the room and walked over to the connecting balcony. He has seen the balcony as they were coming in and knew it would be a great vantage point to watch for the guy trying to escape out the window and down the fire escape. Had he not been so sure of Beckett's judgement perhaps he would have glanced to his left before placing himself completely out onto the small balcony, defenceless against any attack. _

_Within minutes the crook had him in an air bar, leaning dangerously over the balcony's edge, the cool metal of a gun being thrusted against his skull. Castle let out a terrifying yelp of surprise, drawing the attention of the detectives still inside the house. Beckett was the first to react, rushing into the bedroom with her gun drawn, as she yelled for the man to drop his weapon. _

"_Not a chance detective. It's your own fault for leaving your little puppy here as bait. Either you let me go, or a bullet goes right through his brain." Kate's eyes darted to Castle and back, unsure how to react given that she was unable to see his face. _

"_I can't let you go Wilson, you murdered three people. Let Castle go and we can work out a deal."_

_The rat of a man laughed coolly. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? If I let him go you're going to drag me back to the precinct and put me away for life. No way am I going without taking something from you first detective. "_

_Kate's hand began to shake slightly, her emotions welling up inside. "You don't have to do this."_

"_See that's where you wrong detective. Not only do I have to do this, but I want to do this." With a thick cynical laugh the killer smashed his gun hard against Castle head before throwing him over the railing, his body landing with a sickening thuds two stories below. Before the killer himself could jump Kate's gun fired, letting out a tiny pocket of searing metal that ripped into the chest of the killer without mercy. He slumped to the ground as blood poured out of his body, but Beckett didn't care, all she cared about was Castle. Reaching the edge of the railing she leaned over screaming his name. The foliage under the balcony partially his body from view, but she could see enough to realize he wasn't moving. Scrambling down the fire escape as fast as she could she rushed over to his limp body. His arm was twisted into an unnatural position, and his head was bleeding where the gun had left a gash on his forehead. She called his name once more, gentler this time as her hands came to cradle his head. She could see his chest slowly rising and falling, meaning he was still alive, but barely. She leaned closer, stroking his cheek with her thumb as she prayed for him to stay alive. "Please Castle don't leave me. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please God don't let him die, I can't lose another loved one, I can't." _

_Castle's eyelids fluttered as his Adams apple bobbed, he was attempting to say something. "Kate..." he whispered. One of her hands left his face to hold his hand in her own. _

"_I'm here Castle, I'm here. What is it?" His eyes opened and closed once more, as he attempted to gather the strength to speak. _

"_Take care of Alexis, she loves you, I love..." Kate's eyes blurred with tears as she squeezed his hand harder. _

"_You love what Castle? Who do love?" her voice was shrill, almost screaming and she pleaded for him to finish his sentence. His head moved slightly towards her as if to continue, before it fell softly against her thigh. Hearing the ambulance sirens approaching she placed a chaste kiss on his bloody face before allowing her sobs to overcome her. The EMT's came rushing over, moving her out of the way as they strapped his body to a gurney. They quickly began attaching equipment to him as they slid him securely into the ambulance. Kate made to go with him but was abruptly stopped. _

"_Sorry m'am, but there just isn't enough room" and with that the doors closed. Kate watched in agony as the ambulance speed away with the man she loved. _

* * *

Kate and the rest of her team had followed the ambulance to the hospital and had been waiting anxiously in the waiting room ever since. Seeing that Kate was clearly too emotionally fragile, Esposito took it upon himself to call Martha and Alexis and tell them the news. Ryan had called the captain and Lanie, and before long the entire gang of them were sitting in the waiting room, anxiously anticipating news.

After hours of pacing, fitful naps and multiple coffee breaks the doctor came with news. He was going to live; he was going to be fine. The rejoice amoungst the group could be heard from down the hall. Everyone hugged, and allowed tears of rejoice to flow freely; all except Kate. The doctor had yet to leave, and she knew that look. The look that insinuated there was a gray cloud to this sunny day. Alexis was the first to notice Kate's expression and quickly quieted the rest down.

"Mr. Castle is doing fine physically, but currently his mental state is unknown. The impact from his fall combined with his head wound has caused him to lapse into a coma. We're confident he'll recover but we don't know when."

Alexis's raging emotions took hold of the usually composed teenager as she yelled at the doctor. "What do you mean you don't know when!? You're a doctor, run some tests! Surely you can figure this out." The doctor smiled sadly at the teen, as Alexis was taken into the firm and comforting grasp of her grandmother.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. We have run all the tests we can, and the scans aren't showing anything. His coma is being completely controlled by his mental state, not his physical. When whatever he is dealing with had been dealt with in his mind he'll wake up. Until then you're just going to have to support him and wait." With a curt nod the doctor left the room, as the group stood in silence. Fresh tears fell down Alexis's cheeks as she buried her face into her grandmother's chest. Lanie came and gave Beckett a comforting hug as Kate attempted to fight off her own new set of tears. Knowing there wasn't much they could do most of the gang left, leaving just Kate, Alexis and Martha in the room.

"You better go see him" said Kate, placing a hand on Martha's shoulder. "I can go grab more coffee while you talk to him. I'll come back upstairs later and see him." The Castle women nodded back thankfully. Martha grabbed Kate into a tender motherly hug before following Alexis down the hall. Kate sighed deeply, wiping at the mascara that had smudged under her eyes. She was glad Castle was alive, she really was. What worried her was how she was going to get through his current situation without him. They had been through so much together; she relied on him to be her crutch during the toughest of times. He had always been there to offer a playful flirtation or a quiet understanding when she needed it. How was she supposed to overcome this new hurtle in their ever changing relationship without him?

* * *

**Please remeber to hit the review button and tell me what you think! I need to know if this story is good enough to continue or if I should just let it float away into Castle fanfic heaven. :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Okay you're all have to forgive me for taking so long to post this chapter. It's been in my laptop for about a week now, sitting there. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end the chapter, or even if I wanted to post this. Unfortunatly this is one of those ideas that sounds good at the start, but then once you get in it you don't know where to go from there. I've been doing some thinking and I think I have a general direction to head into. I'm absolutely horrible for finishing stories, I never like ending a book. Anyway I hope this will keep you satisfied as I try to work this story out. Any suggestions please feel free to tell me!**

**Thanks for all the support you guys have given me, it really makes my day. If you're feeling considerate please continue to give more! Any opinion is welcomed. **

_

* * *

_

Her dark green eyes. Her smooth, perfect lips. Her shiny auburn hair. Those toned arms, and long legs. Her infectious laugh. Her sexy smile. Everything, right down to her tiniest insecurities was extraordinary. That's why I loved her. Wait, why I still love her. I'm not dead, I know it. Though I can't wake up I know I'm not dead. I can feel the pain in my arm, the aching migraine from my head injury. Whatever the doctors did they kept me alive, and yet I can't seem to wake up. I can't hear what's going on around me either. I feel someone's hand in mine, the soft brush of lips as they kiss my cheek, but I can't hear what they are saying. It's the weirdest feeling, being stuck in this limbo. I feel like I'm floating in a giant empty space, a space that fills with images of Kate whenever I let my mind drift. I can smell her cherry shampoo, hear her tinkling laughter, see her signature eye roll, and yet it's not the same as having her here with me. My heart feels like it's missing something, that it has a new hole that won't be filled until I have her in my arms.

_But having her in my arms seems almost impossible, especially given my current situation. She was scared to death back at the house. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was. Hell, so was I. I did after all have a gun pointed at my head. But it wasn't just fear that was coursing through my veins at that moment. A feeling of worry that Kate would be harmed, a feeling of guilt for putting her and the team in this situation, and finally a feeling of sadness that I may never see her or my family again. I remember hearing her try to negotiate with Wilson, and then a sharp pain in my skull as the gun hit my head. Then next thing I knew I was plummeting towards the ground at breakneck speed, the concrete coming up much too fast. _

_Now I'm lying in a hospital bed, injured and broken, unable to talk or hear anything around me. I can only assume that everyone knows I'm here. If not Kate, Esposito or Ryan would have called Alexis and mother. Alexis. God she must be so worried about me. That must have been whose lips had kissed my cheek. My stupidity has hurt so many people, it's no wonder my body doesn't want to fully wake up, it doesn't want to face the yelling and screaming. _

* * *

Kate sat there clutching a tissue in her hand. Despite the multiple get well balloons and bouquets surrounding the bed, the hospital room gave off a cold glow. She had been sitting in the same uncomfortable chair for three hours, crying her eyes out as she sat in front of her partner's bed. Her body was aching for sleep, but every time she closed her eyes images of the accident flooded her brain. The more she tried not to think about it the more her conscience nagged at her with guilt. Even though everyone assured her it wasn't her fault, she knew deep down it was. She hadn't cleared the room properly and because of her Castle was now in a coma.

After she had gone to get another of cup of coffee, she had made her way up to the room where she found Alexis and Martha, crying over him. Alexis was holding him in as tight as a hug as she could, as Martha sat on the bed and stroked her hair. They weren't sobbing as Kate was now; instead their tears conveyed something other than sadness and guilt. Their expressions were almost hopeful, even though they had no idea why Castle was in his current mental state, they had hope he would push through it. The sight of him so banged up had triggered the tears flowing from their eyes, but deep down they knew the strength of Richard Castle.

As Kate softly entered the room the duo looked up and forced two watery smiles upon their faces. They both rose up from the bed, and Alexis gave her father a small kiss on the cheek, before leaving his side. Before Kate could speak Martha wrapped her in a hug. Kate didn't bother to resist, she desperately needed a motherly hug right now. She buried her head into Martha's shoulder and mumble out a thank you. As Martha's arms unravelled, Alexis quickly resumed their position on Kate's slight frame. Kate wrapped her arms tenderly around the girl, and laid her cheek on top of her head. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Both Alexis and Martha looked up.

"Don't be sorry detective. What happened to my Dad wasn't your fault. He knew the risks of what he was getting into, and unfortunately he's suffering them." Kate's mouth formed a thin line on her face, as the colour from her cheeks disappeared. "My Dad cares for you so much Kate, and I know he wouldn't want you to feel guilty about it." Kate looked down and gave Alexis a small smile. She did her best to give the Castle family a reassuring look, indicating that she would get through this. After one last glance at Kate and Castle, the other members of the Castle family retreated to the comfort of their home.

Despite Alexis's words Kate couldn't stop feeling guilty. The man she loved was lying in a hospital bed before her, his body there but his mind gone. Even though he appeared relatively the same in the outside Kate noticed a difference. His nose was still slightly crooked, his jaw rough with stubble, and eyes slightly crinkled from years of laughter, and yet he wasn't the same, he wasn't the Castle Kate knew. To Kate Castle was always animated, even when asleep. There was always some sort of expression on his face, more often than not a smile. His eyes always danced with boyhood charm, and his smile always seemed to brighten just slightly whenever she was around. His face held no such expression now. His skin was pale, and his lips remained in a straight, serious line. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she really missed Castle.

If he were awake, he would no doubt be joking through the pain, or annoying her to death. He'd make some comment about them getting to play doctor with one another, and she would attempt to hold back her smile and roll her eyes. She loved their playful banter, their constant come-ons, and their silent conversations. She'd deny it to almost anyone any day of the week, but she truly did love this man. She had felt it for a long time now, ever since he helped on her mom's case. That case had been so trying for her, and he had been there every step of the way. Other than her father, she had never had a man be so loyal, so understanding, so loving to her before. When he had come to tell her he was done, she almost cried. No way in hell was he leaving her, not after all they had been through. At first she thought he wanted to leave because he was like all the other guys she had been with, afraid of any sort of heavy emotion or commitment. But then he surprised her and told her he couldn't be with her because he was had crossed a line, because he had hurt her. He was concerned for her well being, not his. At the moment of selflessness, she had truly realized how far their relationship had come. She convinced him to stay, told him that he made her job, hell her life, better. And it was true, he really did; which was why she loved him.

**

* * *

**

K I know this chapter is horrible but I needed to include some of the sufferung and realization of the characters. The next chapter will be much better I swear! lol love love love you all if you review, alert or favorite! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Lucky for you guys I've got the creative juices flowing right now, which mean you get two new chapters in one night! This one I think is much better, more concerned with what I put in the description about her promise to Castle. Hopefully you all enjoy this one and the one before it. Please don't forget to review, alert etc. **

**Thank you all soo much for your support, I'm simply blown away by how much you guys have loved this story! **

**Oh and just cause I feel like it being a tease, Castle will figure out how to wake up in the next chapter! Hopefully that'll get you guys wanting more, lol :P**

**xoxo**

* * *

After having sat there for hours Kate had decided to do something. As much as she enjoyed holding Castle's hand in hers, and watching the writer sleep, she needed to deal with the outside world. While she sat her thoughts had drifted off to the mummy case they had done a few weeks ago. She had never had so much fun teasing Castle as she had had that week. The look on his face when the coffee machine blew was simply priceless. The boys and her had had a good laugh about that one. Oh and then the dog getting him in the ass? So funny. Not to mention it gave her a great excuse to admire said ass whenever he had turned around. Weeks like that had always been her favourite because they made her happy; he made her happy.

But along with the good times there had been some heartfelt moments to. Like when Rick had mentioned Alexis. She had promised to take of her if something ever had to Rick. As much as she didn't want to admit it, something had, and now she had to fulfill her promise.

After giving Castle's hand a parting squeeze she left the hospital and made her way back to her place. After a nice long shower, and fresh change of clothes she was ready. As she got in her car for the short drive to Castle's place she felt her stomach growl. Realizing she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours she decided to stop by Remy's before heading over.

Once there she picked up two bacon cheeseburgers, fries and chocolate shakes to go. Grabbing her purse and her purchases she made her way up to the Castle penthouse and knocked softly on the door. Soft footsteps could be heard from within, and then a moment later the door swung open to reveal a red headed teen with puffy eyes.

Forcing a watery smile upon her face Alexis greeted her company. "Hi detective. Come on in" Kate nodded in thanks and made her way into the spacious apartment. Placing the bags on the counter she immediately began to make herself at home. She had been here enough that she knew where most of the things went, so it was easy for her to pull out the plates and various condiments from the fridge. Having divvied up the food to her liking she placed the two plates and shakes in front of the barstools and motioned for Alexis to come sit.

This whole time Alexis had remained quiet as Beckett arranged the food. She had stood there in complete wonderment, not entirely sure how to react. Once she had been beckoned over, she obediently made her way to the counter and sat down. She glanced over at Kate who gave her a small reassuring smile before popping a french-fry into her mouth. Alexis took a tentative sip of her shake, allowing the cool sweet mixture to sooth her aching throat. Not sure where to begin, she let her manners take control. "Thank you for the food detective. I haven't really eaten much since the hospital."

Kate turned to flash the teen a smile. "First off, it's Kate, not detective okay?" she waited for the nod of understanding. "And second of all, you're welcome. I was coming over to see you and realized I hadn't eaten anything in over a day, so I thought I'd pick something up. I had a feeling you might be in the same boat so I grabbed you one to."

Alexis's face began to brighten considerably as Kate spoke. The lingering tears that had been there when Kate arrived seemed to be fading. "Well thanks for thinking of me. Gram would be here if she could but she had to fly back to LA to work out some issues with her latest production. She's been calling to check up on me though."

Kate took a bite of her burger before responding. "I know what it's like to have to deal with stuff alone. When my mom died, my dad was pretty quick to turn to the alcohol and it left me feeling rather secluded. I needed someone to talk to, but there wasn't anyone who really got what I was feeling. Though your father isn't dead, thank God for that, this is still really hard to deal with." Kate placed a hand over top of the red-head's in a comforting gesture. Alexis offered a bright smile in her direction.

"That's exactly what I've been feeling like. Gram wants to be here but she doesn't really have a choice. Paige tries to help but she doesn't really get it. So, thanks, for offering to be here and you know, talk about it."

"No problem Alexis. Honestly, if you ever need to talk, whether it's about your father or about boys, or anything else don't hesitate to call okay? It's nice being able to share some of my new found wisdom with girls your age." They both laughed at her last comment.

"Oh please, you're not that old. You're younger than my dad, and he's not even forty." Alexis waved her hand indicate her passing feeling on the matter.

"Yes well you dad is a kid at heart. Forty to him is like fourteen to the rest of us." Kate rolled her eyes thinking back to all the times she had to babysit Castle when he was in a childish mood.

"Yah, that's true. But that's why we love him. His child-like excitement always makes things more interesting. "

Kate didn't even bother trying to ignore the love comment. She knew Alexis knew, the teen was too smart not to. "His boyish charm certainly helps to. I don't know how many things I've been suckered into with those puppy dog eyes of his."

The rest of dinner continued on in a similar fashion, each girl making jokes and chatting with ease. If it had been anybody else's apartment, with anybody else's kid Kate knew she might have been uncomfortable, but in Castle's house it just felt right. From their first dinner together in the Castle loft she had felt welcome and at home. The apartment was so obviously Castle, but with a delicate flair of girl clearly evident. It was large yes, but full of comfy couches, warm colours, and family portraits. There had been many a time where she had considered what it would be like to actually live here. She had been too shy to ever mention it to Castle, and considering they weren't even in a relationship it might be kind of awkward.

After cleaning up the dinner dishes, the two settled down on the couch for a movie. Popping in a DVD, Alexis grabbed a blanket and sat beside Kate. Kate couldn't help but smile when the familiar sound of the Indiana Jones theme song began to play. "I couldn't help it. Dad loves these movies, and watching them makes me feel like he's close." Kate smiled softly in reassurance.

As the movie began to play Alexis slowly came to rest her head against Kate's shoulder. Touched at how comfortable the teen was with her Kate moved her arm so she could wrap Alexis up in a sort of side hug. Alexis gratefully snuggled up to Kate's side, allowing Kate to rest her head against hers.

They sat like that in complete silence for the rest of the movie. As the credits began to roll Kate felt Alexis shift against her. Releasing the child she leaned back as Alexis sat up on the coach. Letting out a great yawn Alexis mumbled something incoherently. Kate laughed at the teen's babbling. "Sorry, I missed that. What did you say?"

Alexis let out a giggle as her cheeks flushed slightly. "Sorry. I was just saying I'm really tired and I think I should go to bed. It's late why don't you just stay here?"

Kate's smile fell. It was getting late, but she didn't want to intrude. "I don't know Lex..."

Alexis gave Beckett her best puppy dog face as she pleaded, "Please Kate? I don't like sleeping in the apartment alone, it's too big. Besides, Dad would be very upset if he found out you just left me all alone with him in the hospital." The last part was meant to be a joke, but Kate had a feeling there was some truth to it. Castle wasn't one to get angry often, but his daughter meant the world to him, and she had promised to look out for her.

"Okay" she sighed in defeat. Alexis jumped in excitement clapping her hands together.

"You can sleep in Dad's bed. If you need something to sleep in I might have a nightgown that'll fit you, or just use one of his shirts, he won't mind." Alexis gave a stunned Beckett a hug goodnight before she could interject. Kate watched as the teen bounced her way up the stairs, her red hair swinging back and forth.

Not only was she know staying the night at Castle's place, but now she was going to sleep in his bed, in one of his shirts? She wasn't entirely sure whether to feel awkward and uncomfortable, or touched and a little excited. Getting up she carefully folded the blanket and placed it down on the couch. Making sure everything was put away and tidy she wandered over to Castle's office. Wandering into the space she reached over and turned on his desk lamp, illuminating the room in a soft glow. She made her way over to his book shelf, running her fingers along the hard spines of his best-selling novels. She skimmed his first few novels, the ones that only real fans owned, and made her way past his Derek Storm collection before stopping at Heat Wave. Taking the book of the shelf she carefully cracked it open. As the smell of a barely touched book hit her nostrils she felt the flutter of something fall. Looking down she found a small white rectangle lying on the floor.

Picking it up she realized it was a photograph and she turned it over to see what it depicted. What she saw made her heart stop for a moment. There, in her blue dress and him in his tux was them at the Heat Wave launch party. They each sported large grins, a twinkle of mischief and seduction shining in their eyes. Kate's hand was holding on to Rick's arm, and he was leaning towards her, appearing to have just told some sort of joke. She wasn't sure who took it and when, but the photo was simply perfect. It showed them in their truest form, standing too close, laughing and joking, all the while clearly yearning for each other.

Kate took a few moments to gaze at the photo, a smile gracing her features. Having sufficiently burned the image into her brain, she brushed her thumb across Castle's image in the photo. "I really hope you wake up Castle. It's hard enough watching you lie there in the hospital bed, but not being able to talk to you, brainstorm theory with you, or feel your gaze upon me is torture." She whispered. Giving the photo one last look she tucked it into the book jacket and flipped until she reached the dedication page. The whole book was genius, but the dedication was her favourite. _To the extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12__th__. _Smiling she closed the book and placed it gently back on the shelf. Feeling her fatigue she decided to call it a night and turn off the light.

She padded her way upstairs and down the hall to Castle's bedroom. Of all the places in the house this felt the most foreign to her. The master bedroom was large, with a good sturdy bed placed in the center. It was decorated in masculine tones, but she could still detect the metro sexual side of Castle there. There was a large cherry bureau with an equally large mirror hanging on the wall beside it. There were three doors altogether, one the entrance, the other the closet and the other what she assumed was the entrance to the master bath. Starting with the closet she opened the door tentatively and peered inside. Flicking the light switch Kate let out a slow whistle. The closet was simply huge! What she wouldn't give for this kind of closet space! Walking past the suits and coats she stopped in front of his button downs all hanging neatly on hangers, similar colours placed together on the rack. Flipping through them she came across a soft blue one that looked like it had seen some wear. Grabbing it off the hanger she turned off the light and made her way over to the bed. Shucking her clothes and bra she pulled the shirt over her head, relishing in the shirt's very Caste-like smell.

After washing up and going to the washroom, she made her way over to the bed. Placing her watch and cell phone on the night table she set the alarm and pulled back the covers. She snuggled down into the sheets, quickly finding a comfortable spot in the enormous bed. As her mind grew blank she curled up against the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Plz review and make my day!! I love hearing all your opions and suggestions! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: I'm so sorry to all my followers on this story. When I originally wrote this story I had every intention of continuing this story, but somehow I must have got distracted. I was checking the reviews on one of my other stories yesterday and found the link to this one. I had completely forgotten about this story, and upon reading it I was surprised to find it was some of my better work. So in the absence of Castle episodes and with the presence of new found inspiration I give you the next chapter of Promise Me.**

**Enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

The room swirled around him as he attempted to stand. He was in a dark room with few objects visible. He could see a small light coming from the furthest corner in the room and despite his weariness he was determined to reach the soft glow. As the room slowed its spin he managed to stand and move a few steps towards the light. His head was pounding, his arm a constant throbbing pain reminding him of his current condition. He had been in this dream like state for what felt like a month, perhaps more. At first the trance was rather enjoyable, as he was entertained with images of the beautiful NYPD detective, and his fondest memories of his time with Alexis and Martha. But this soon changed as the images began to darken and twist, sucking up the light and love in the room.

_Rick soon found himself being thrust from the comfortable bed where he once laid, into a world that was cruel and ruthless. More than once he had to escape hidden terrors that threatened his life. The world reminded him of his encounter with Wilson. The hatred in the crooks eyes, the fear in his own frequently flooded his brain as he made his way through uncharted territory. He had no idea where he was going or why, but he had this feeling in his heart. Something, or someone was pleading for him to wake up, and his heart seemed to be tugging him towards the room he now stood in. _

_It had been a long journey, but he had made it to this dank desolate room. He was exhausted physically, and mentally he wasn't_ _fairing much better. The only thing that kept him going was the light. It emitted only a soft glow from a distance, but the closer her crawled the brighter it shone. As the light grew and illuminated his face he felt its warmth and comfort overwhelm him. As his hand touched the surface blocking the light he discovered it to be a large wooden door, thick with dust and grime. He groped around for some sort of latch his hands closed around a sturdy brass knob. _

_Suddenly his mind was flooded with images, speeding thorough his brain like lightening. Quite literally his life flashed before his eyes; all the good, bad, heartbreak and loves his thirty something years had contained. He was knocked to the ground just as one image was finishing its flash. He was in bed once again, but one much more familiar. His room was filled with fresh summer air, stirring the curtains around his bedroom's open window. As he turned in bed he discovered a figure sleeping next to him, the smooth skin of a shoulder peeking through a too big t-shirt. Her delicate features were partially hidden by the spread of shiny auburn hair covering her face. As sun flooded the room the figure shifted in bed to look at him. A smile graced her lips as she found his gaze upon her. Not believing his eyes he leaned in closer to face, their lips now inches apart. He breathed her sweet scent in, bringing his hand up to cradle her face. His aqua blue eyes stared into her greens ones, conveying so much with one single look. Her mouthed moved forming the words he had wanted to hear since he had met her, "I love you". _

_As he opened his mouth to respond the room began swirling around him again. Like dust in the wind the room and its contents disappeared, leaving only the woman he loved and him. He held on to her for dear life, not wanting to give her up. Tears began to fall down her face as she began to disintegrate into the wind. "Kate! Wait, please don't go, I can't lose you! I...I...love" and she was gone. Rick fell to his knees, sobs shaking his body. He loved her, he always had, but she wasn't going to be around forever. Neither was he for that matter. He should have realized this when Kate had cradled him in her arms, pleading for him to hold on. His life wasn't complete without her in it. He wanted more than anything to hear her saw those words, to repeat them back to her, but he had to wake up first in order to do so. _

_Wiping his eyes, he looked up to find himself back in the dark room, the wooden door before him. Grasping the handle once more he opened the door, releasing blinding white light that flooded the room. Refusing to shield his eyes from the brilliance he stepped through the doorway, allowing the light to swallow him whole. _

* * *

It had been a month since Castle had lapsed in a coma, and every day grew harder for Kate. The first week or so had still held hope that he might wake up and be the smiling man-child she loved. But as the days grew on it became harder for Kate to go about her life. She kept her promise to Castle, actually moving in to his place for a few weeks to be with Alexis while Martha was away. The child had been the only thing keeping Kate from losing her mind. Alexis' persistent nature kept Kate from wallowing in her doubt that he may never return. She no longer felt a passion for her work. Though it served its purpose of passing the time and earning her money, she felt no joy in solving cases. She had tried to bounce theories off of Ryan and Esposito, but it just wasn't the same. Her solve rate hadn't dropped since the incident, but everyone could tell she empty inside.

After a long day of tedious paperwork Kate walked into the now familiar hospital room, still decorated with get- well cards and balloons. She pulled up her usual chair and took a seat as close as possible to the man lying in bed. She grasped his hand in hers and began her new ritual. As she told him about her day and the new developments they had made on their latest case, she felt herself beginning to sink into sadness. Soon her melodic speech changed into a cracked croak as she began to cry. She crawled out of her chair and sat up on the bed, snuggled close to his side. After moving him over slightly she lay down beside him, drawing his arm around her.

She lay there for a while allowing herself to cry. As she calmed down she began to plead with Castle to wake up. She said everything she could think of, even attempting to re-create their playful banter, but nothing worked. She took a deep breath to steady herself before speaking once more. "I know I never said this to you Castle, but believe me I've been feeling it for quite a while now. I don't know if you can hear me but, just know that I love you with all my heart."

A small croak came from behind her, as she felt a stubbly jaw move against her hair. Startled she sat up, twisting to look at the man on the bed. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as eyes fluttered attempting to open. Kate swiped at her eyes as she watched Castle's mouth move once more. "Kate"

Kate stuttered in disbelief. "Y...yes?"

His took a moment to clear his throat once more. "Don't cry, please." Kate smiled as new tears threatened to fall. Castle reached out for her, inviting her back into her arms. Had this had happened a month ago she would have thought twice about the invitation, but now she thought nothing in it. Once she was settled into his arms once more he leaned down and placed a kiss into her hair. "I love you too you know."

"You...you heard that?" she asked somewhat nervously. A soft chuckle erupted from Castle's chest.

"As I woke up actually. I went through a lot while I was asleep? I guess that's a nice way of putting it. Anyway, I realized something during that time. Kate you're the woman of my dreams. I honestly can't see my life without you every day. We've worked side by side for two years now and have never acted on our feelings. I don't want to wait until something else bad happens to one of us to get together. I love you and I need you _now_." He took a moment to let his little speech sink in. He watched as Kate's eyes grew wide and filled with emotion. Her breathing had steadied now and she looked comfortable, at peace. Her gaze locked with his before she let a smile brighten up her face. She placed her hand on his cheek and closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

As they pulled away Kate's face took on a playful expression. "As much as I feel the same way, don't think that this is a one way ticket into my pants big boy."

"Ohh big boy? I like that. You'll have to use that one in bed."

Kate rolled her eyes, fighting the grin threatening to surface. "What did I just say?"

By now Castle's face had almost returned to its natural shade, and he was sporting his trademark grin. "Yah, yah I heard you. We'll see how long that lasts once I dazzle you with my charm." He said as he gave his eyebrows a wiggle.

"I've resisted you for two years; I think I can manage a little while longer."

"Touché detective, touché." Just then two familiar red-heads walked in.

"Dad!" cried Alexis running into the room and leaping onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around him squeezing as tight as she dared. Castle hugged her back with all his might as the two woman watched with love. He kissed the top of her head, so glad to have his baby girl in his arms again. They separated momentarily to allow Martha to greet her newly awoken son. The reunion wasn't as dramatic, but full of love none the less. "I can't believe you're awake. When did you wake up?" asked Alexis.

"Just a moment ago actually. You guys have perfect timing." Alexis leaned in to give him another hug.

"I'm so happy you're awake." Alexis then turned to face Kate. "Thank you so much for looking after me while my dad was in the hospital and Gram was away. I really appreciated the company."

Kate smiled at the teen as she felt Castle's hand intertwine with hers. She squeezed it slightly before speaking. "It was no problem at all Lex. Honestly I don't think I could have kept sane during this past month without you."

The group shared a comfortable moment in silence until Castle's stomach rudely interrupted with a deep growl. As the women in the room turned to look at him, his face bore a sheepish look, eyes downcast. "Sorry" he mumbled. "I haven't eaten in a month." With that the group burst out laughing. Tears rolled down their cheeks as they held their stomachs, roaring with laughter. Though the situation wasn't nearly as funny as their laughter implied, it felt too good to stop. After a month of sadness, their bodies were in well need of laughter.

"Come on ladies. Let's go pick up something so writer boy here can eat." Said Kate, a grin on her face. "Any special requests Castle?"

"Pizza!" he cried. "I've been dying for a big ol' slice with lots of gooey cheese, pepperoni, oh and pineapple!" They laughed at him, as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Okay, pizza it is."


End file.
